UnTouched
by Ryder3040
Summary: All Ashley wanted was to finally live her life and get to know the person who flipped her world upside down. REPOSTING
1. Chapter 1

**Don't worry you guys I'm not giving up on my other story but I wanted to rewrite an old story of mine. So I can get more motivated to write.**

 **UnTouched**

Think what you want but I'm a really good person. I can sit here all day and tell you exactly how I feel about this whole situation but I don't know what good it would do. So, I love a girl! Who gives a shit? Well apparently my parents and friends have a problem with who I love.

They use to me my friends but now I hardly have a soul that will even look at me twice whenever I'm around. My parents basically exiled me from home.

How do you go from the good child or friend to an outcast?

A Leopard.

A disease.

I do everything right when it comes to my family. I do what I'm told. I follow pretty much follow every rule I had been taught since I was little.

I'm basically what you would call a goodie goodie.

Yeah I know it's sad but it's true. The thought of others hating me for anything makes me miserable and completely drains me emotionally. So instead of being true to myself I follow everything that everyone asks of me. I was living someone else's life other than my own.

What's the "RIGHT" thing?

Is it being straight and having a boyfriend?

Is it getting a high priced job and getting the big bucks?

Sometimes I don't even know how to answer those questions anymore. I literally just want to scream right now but I know that wouldn't help anything either. All it will do is make me more upset because I know I'm letting everyone get to me when I know I shouldn't.

I thought about just keeping things to myself but then it came out one day and I didn't let it stop there. I told my best friend that I was falling for this wonderful blonde that I had met in the bookstore. We were in the same section looking for books. Well I know I was doing a project but as for her I wasn't quite sure. I didn't know exactly what I was feeling at the time but when I saw her it just hit me like a pile of bricks.

I was freaking falling for a chick. Yeah the female gender. The same sex. I know it was all overwhelming at the time but I pushed it all away. I pushed away the feelings, and the thoughts. Let me tell you that there were a lot of thoughts.

Hahaha.

Sorry I won't share them because that wouldn't be proper of me.

That's me, the proper one. So instead I ignored it and went on with my everyday routine. I went to school and then I would go to work right after. It kept me busy so I wouldn't have time to think about her.

I work in a cafe. Coffee Haven. It gets slow at times but it was a job for the time being. Until I get out of Seattle. I want to go down to California and be where the sun is always shinning. Well that's what I hear from everyone who visit's. I wouldn't know because I haven't been out of Washington.

Enough of that crap.

Let's get back to my problem.

Since I saw this blonde in the bookstore I figured that I would never see her again. I had to be a onetime thing you know, but no she had to be there every time I went back.

If I was bold enough I would have told her that she needed to stop following me but that never happened. I suppressed everything from the mystery girl and kept to myself like I've done all my life. Here I was falling for someone I had never really met only seen.

Who falls for someone like that so quickly?

I probably would have been fine with just seeing her every time I went into the bookstore but then for the first time she said something to me. The beautiful blonde finally came out and talked to me.

" _Do you mind helping me with something?"_ At first I looked around me not thinking she was talking to me but when I noticed no one was around I did exactly that. I helped her search for a book and right after that she left the store. Just hearing her voice made me go crazy inside and I knew I was crushing completely on this mystery woman of mine.

Yep. I was in trouble.

See I was straight. Well at least I thought I was. I don't know. All I know is that I came out and told my best friend about my feelings and she pretty much freaked out. She couldn't handle knowing about it so she went ahead and told my parent's. Not only did she stop there but she had to spread it to the school. Of course from there my parents kicked me out of the house.

Talk about treating your kid like crap. You're not supposed to do that to your own kid. Especially since I had always did everything they asked of me. Now I was doing something of my own and they couldn't accept me.

What's wrong with me?

Due to Madison's actions I am without my family and friends while I go through this time on my own. There is only one person on my side right now.

Aiden Dennison.

He works with me at Coffee Haven and when he heard about everything going down he was right there to help a friend in need. I'm renting the other room in his apartment. Aiden graduated last year and is now going to the Community College here in Seattle. His parents pay for his living expenses while he is going to school and all I have to do is pay for food and anything else that Aiden might need me to help with.

He's my lifesaver. Without him I would be out on the streets right now.

How did I go from citizen high to citizen low?

All of this because of the blue eyed, blonde haired girl that I fell for in the bookstore.

It didn't matter though because I was still very much invested in getting to know who this girl was and everything about her. It will be my goal.

Sounds easy doesn't.

Wrong. She never says a word unless she is really lost with something and I was so glad that I was there for that moment she was. Otherwise I would still be clueless about her beautiful voice.

Here I am the outcast of the family and totally head over heels for someone I didn't even know.

This was going to be harder than I thought.

Wish me luck because I'm going to need it.

By the way my names Ashley.

 **(A/N: Today has been a weird day for me and I was going through some old stories and I wanted to repost this one for you guys. It was also one of my favorites. I'm going to go and write another chpt for TRAPPED right now so stay tuned for that one. Hope everyone is having a wonderful Holiday weekend. Enjoy and be safe! R &R)**


	2. Chapter 2

**UnTouched**

So it's been a week. A very long ass week without seeing my mystery girl and I'm going crazy.

Do you think I have a problem?

It's kind of like getting hooked on drugs and then when you don't have it anymore you start to have withdrawals. Yeah I know I'm kind of going overboard with this whole thing but I can't help it. If you saw her you would think the same thing. She's even invaded my freaking dreams.

Now I know I'm going nuts.

xoxo

"ASHLEY!" I jumped out of bed so fast that I nearly tripped over my feet. That of course would have made me fall flat on my face which would of resulted in me having a busted lip or even worse.

I can be dramatic, huh?

"What the hell is your deal Aiden?" I walked over to the door and opening it up. We both stood there with boxers on and I was the one with a shirt on. I swear he was really comfortable with wearing hardly anything around me.

I haven't crossed that line with him and to be honest I don't think I would ever. Not with Aiden that is. Of course if it was with a blonde that I couldn't stop thinking about than I was down for that.

Shit, stop thinking that way Ashley. You don't know her and I doubt she would give half a shit about you. Just drop it. If you haven't noticed I like to talk to myself.

"What time do I work today?" You have got to be joking me? He woke me up yelling through my door to ask me what time he went to work today. I dropped my head and swung my brown curls back and forth not really thinking that he was in the right mind to come out and ask me this early in the morning.

"Aiden for the last time...I am not your day planner! I do not know when you go in or get off of work. You need to print up a schedule for yourself. Please think of that before you coming yelling through my door at 6 in the morning."

Aiden smiled at me and then walked away yelling at me.

"Ashley you're hilarious in the morning. Also, you look terrible. You need to do something with that hair." I swear I was going to kill him.

"Trust me you're not the perfect view in the morning either!" I yelled back as I slammed my door shut and I went back to my comfy bed. Aww, I love this bed. I was kind of shocked that my parents let me take most of the furniture out of my room. That would have completely sucked if they didn't let me have my things. I probably would have broken down even worse than what I have.

I miss them.

I miss waking up to breakfast in the morning and actually having a sit down dinner with the people I love. I guess there's no going back to that now. Not unless they accept that I am who I am and I'm not going to stop being me just because they don't approve of it.

They probably figured that I would go back to being lil ol' me because they got mad and they knew I hated disappointing them.

Nope. Not going to do it anymore. I'm not going to make everyone else happy while I'm sitting here being miserable.

xoxo

That morning I was late for class. I blamed it on Aiden.

I walked into class as if I wasn't late at all and all I heard was this screeching noise coming from the front of the classroom.

"Excuse me Miss Davies! Where have you been?"

Please someone tell the woman that she really needed to speak to a student and not yell at them. To top it off her voice was so damn annoying. You would ask for a transfer from her class if you had her.

"I didn't have a great morning." I told her as I took my seat in the back of the room.

"Well I'm sure that there's a few of us who didn't have a good morning Miss Davies but we still got here on time." Ughhh! Can she piss me off anymore?

I rolled my eyes and then went back to getting my things out of my bag.

"She was probably with her girlfriend this morning."

That would be the ex-best friend.

Madison Duarte.

The one who couldn't handle me coming out to her and then decided that she needed to tell my parents. Who the hell does that type of shit? Couldn't she leave it alone? If she didn't want to be my friend any more than ok but she didn't have to go and come out to my parents for me.

Now that was wrong.

"How do you know that Madison? Were you there with us? Were you watching us make out? Come on Madison speak up because I'm sure that the whole class wants to know if you were hanging out with the lesbian or not."

Madison sat there with her eyes wide open and her mouth shut. The rest of the class was either looking at me with disbelief or looking at Madison waiting for her to respond to my comment.

"Go to hell Davies." That was her comeback?

LAME!

"See you there Duarte." I sat back in my seat and smiled.

That's what she gets for trying to make me look like a freak. I swear how we stayed best friends for so long is beyond me. I guess I really found out who was there for me and who wasn't when I came out.

At least I had Aiden.

xoxo

School was nothing but crap like always. I got called every name that there was in the book for being a lesbian. It's really sad when you can come out and say that you get used to hearing it when you know you shouldn't have to. I should be able to be free for who I am.

Work finally came.

Yay.

This is the fun part of the day for me. I actually feel like I can be just me here and no one will judge me for that. Plus most of the people didn't know who I was so that's that. Unless the lame ass students from my high school who like to give me hell but other than that I was good for the time being.

Aiden had already been at work for the last hour slaving away doing nothing like always.

Right when I came in he told me that he had already finished all the work before I got here.

Yeah right.

"Has it been slow?" I asked Aiden as I was making a coffee for one of our regular customers. She gets the same thing every day at the same time.

"Pretty much. Just a few students from the college but other than that no one else."

I finished up the order and went back to stocking a few things that needed to be done out in the sitting area and then I heard that voice. It came out of nowhere. Actually it came from the front of the coffee shop.

My head jerked up when I heard her voice and there she was. The blonde that I've dreamt about almost every night since I first saw her in the bookstore.

The way her hair hung off her shoulders made me want to touch it. The way she smiled when someone was telling her something funny. Or how her blues eyes sparkle at you whenever you talk to her.

"Excuse me."

How she warms your whole body up when she speaks to you. Her body had all the right curves and not a flaw on her. Where was this girl from?

"Excuse me."

"Yes, how can we help you?" I snapped out of it when I heard Aiden's voice right next to me.

When did he get right next to me? Was she talking to me before? How long was I day dreaming? Did she notice the goofy smile on my face?

"We wanted an ice coffee but wanted to know what was good here." I looked at Aiden and I looked back at my angel. I still hadn't found my voice and it was really annoying me.

How could one person have this type of effect on me?

The girls followed Aiden over to the counter and told them what was good while I stood there with a rag in my hand and a dumb founded look on my face.

No more than a few minutes later they were gone.

She was out of my store and I didn't even say a word to her.

"What was that about?" Aiden was standing in front of me and all I could do was stand there looking at the front door where she walked through and walked out of. I let her get away without even so much as a word out of me.

"That was her." I finally shot out.

"Her?" I swear he was so slow sometimes..

"HER!" I told him as I stared directly at him.

"OH! Than why didn't you say anything? She was right there in front of you."

No duh Sherlock. Gees. She was finally in my store and I did nothing about it. I couldn't even say a word to her.

Nothing.

"You know I know her friend. She has a class with me." I looked at Aiden like he was my savior and he was going to be the key into this girl's life.

I was going to get her and he was going to help me.

 **(A/N: Here's the next one. Let me know what you think. Gina32-Yeah this story is already finished…I'm just revamping it and posting it again. I haven't given up on Trapped. I'm working on that chpt right now. Hope you enjoy this one as well and you're doing well. Xoxo)**


	3. Chapter 3

**UnTouched**

This was great.

This was perfect.

I finally had a way to get to know her or at least try to get to know her. This was going to take some doing but it could work. Maybe Aiden can date one of her friends and then mention it to my future girlfriend (yeah I know I'm stretching a little but a girl can dream) and we could all hang out.

It sounds like a plan to me.

xoxo

"No, Ashley." He was not being cooperative with me. In fact he was being a punk about it all. He's supposed to say yes to these things. That's what the wing man does.

"Come on Aiden. You need to ask her out and then we could all hangout. Doesn't that sound like a great idea?" I smiled big at him hoping that would win him over.

"No, because I'm going out with Desiree right now and I don't want to ruin things with this one." Nope it didn't win him over.

Wait, who was Desiree?

What happened with Monica last week or Tonya the other week? I swear he couldn't keep a girlfriend and he knew it. He was just being a pain in my ass.

"So, you're not going to help me out?" I stood there in front of him with my arms crossed as we were in the kitchen making something to eat. Personally I really haven't had an appetite due to the fact that I couldn't even move my mouth when she talked to me. I hated myself.

"I need to find out her name, Aiden. It's really starting to bug me that I don't even know what her name is." I swear I was begging at this point.

"Well I can talk to her friend but I'm not going to ask her out." I guess that was a start, right. Beggars can't be choosers.

"If that's all you can do than I suppose that will have to be enough." A smile spread across my face and I was happy he was going to do this for me.

"So what did you think of her? She's beautiful isn't she?" I asked him as I followed him into the living room to watch TV. I think he said something about a fight being on tonight.

"Yeah she's hot." Just like a guy to only say she was hot.

There he goes with his male status. A girl is always hot or not. Never could she be beautiful or pretty.

Nope.

It's ok though because it's just Aiden so I'm not really worrying about that. But if he so much as makes a move on her he is a dead dog. I was not going to let that happen.

xoxo

That next day I was sitting in the bookstore wondering if I was going to see my Angel today. I know that she can't always be here but I can definitely hope she shows up.

I walked around with a coffee in my hand and tried not to let my heart jump out of my chest while thinking of her. This blonde was doing a number on my heart. I grabbed a book out of my bag and sat down at my table.

Yes I have a table. Don't hate on me just because I like to hang out here a lot. It's my home away from home.

"Hey Ashley. How's everything going?" I looked up and it was Erica the girl who works here at the bookstore. She's always working when I come into the store. Sometimes I find it quite easy to talk to Erica about what's going on in my life at the time. As you know I don't have that many friends anymore when it comes to having someone to talk to.

"Hey Erica. Its ok I guess. Nothing really entertaining just going to work and school."

"Yeah I know that feeling. Hey I forgot to tell you about that girl you've been wanting to talk too lately." My head shot up and I wanted to know everything that she had to say about her. Please tell me something that I want to know.

"You mean the gorgeous blonde?" I'm sure I had a cheesy smile on my face and I didn't care one bit.

"That's the one." She smiled at me big because she could see that I was getting very excited that she actually had some information on her.

Yep. I'm giddy right now.

"She came in the other day. I was kind of hoping you would of came in too so you could see her but you didn't." Damn it!

"Well she put a book on order." Your point would be? I sat there not knowing where she was going with this and then it hit me.

Her name.

"Oh My God. You have her name!" My heart stopped waiting for Erica to answer me.

"Oh yeah I do. It's not common at all." No offense Erica but I'm not worried about that.

"Spencer."

"Spencer?" I repeated her. That's so cute I thought in my head. I can definitely see myself dating a Spencer.

Oh yeah!

"Hey that's a cute name. I really like it." Erica laughed and nodded her head.

"Of course you would. You kind of have a thing for the girl." She walked away from me laughing. There was no denying that. I now had the name of the girl that I was falling for.

My luck was changing completely.

xoxo

"Her name is Spencer!" I yelled out when I came barging into the door of the apartment. I waited to hear a response but I heard nothing.

I went walking through the living room and he wasn't there. I went walking towards our rooms and I knocked on his door.

"Aiden. AIDEN!" I knocked on his door.

"WHAT!" He yelled through his door. I think I woke him up. Hahaha. I finally got his ass back. Teach him to come to my door anymore in the morning to bug the shit out of me.

"I found out her name." I told him with a big grin on my face as he opened up the door to his room. He stood there rubbing his eyes together.

"Good for you Ashley. Now can I go back to bed, please? I kind of have company." I moved my head to the side to peak into his room and she was sprawled out on the bed.

You have got to be kidding me. He brought his date home? I'm so glad I missed anything that might or might not have happened. I do not need to hear that shit, AGAIN.

"Fine. Fine. I'll let you get back to your date." I walked away from his door and he makes a comment towards me.

"I'll get some more information for you on Monday in class, ok." I knew that he was trying to help me out in any possible way and I was really glad that he was being a friend to me.

I miss those days. I use to have my friends that I'd be able to gossip about who I was liking or talking to at the time. They use to love hearing my stories and now that it has to deal with a girl, it was a different subject. They wanted nothing to do with my stories or me now.

Even though it may bother me at times, I'm ok with it because it showed me who my true friends were. Spencer opened my eyes to who I am.

You know when you first set eyes on someone or when you talk to them for the first time you know in an instant that you want to know everything about them. That you would give up anything to be with them.

I was feeling all of that and I wanted everything with Spencer. I just hope that I'm not too late and she's not already taken. That would break my heart. Plus there's the whole thing of if she is gay. That's the big question.

Hopefully after this weekend Aiden will be able to find out more about Spencer.

 **(A/N: Gina32- Someone is getting bolder I see hahaha. Cute! My 4** **th** **was good. My family had a bbq and played games and watched fireworks at the end. I'm sorry you had to work. Hopefully it was a good day though and not stressful. What did you think of the chpt? This story was written 10 years ago so my writing has changed a lot so I'm sure you can tell in a way. I'm going back over it all to update everything but you may still see the difference. Well my last day at work is tomorrow so I better get to bed. I hope you are having a great evening. XoXo**


	4. Chapter 4

**UnTouched**

The weekend was nothing but a big blur for me. I seriously can't remember what I was doing on Saturday. All I could think of was that wonderful Sunday morning in the bookstore. Where I saw her. Where I got to talk to her. Where I grew more and more in love with her.

Too much? I don't think so.

I don't know what this hold she has on me was but it is definitely something that I did not want to go away. She makes my heart do so funny things when I see her.

Could it be love?

It's too soon, right? How can you love someone if you know nothing about them?

Easy, you just do. You can't explain it. It just happens and when it does you better hang on because it is going to be the ride of a lifetime. Well that's what I've heard. I've only dated guys so I couldn't tell you the whole lesbian story, yet.

 _Sunday morning_

 _I sat in the bookstore on one of the chairs reading my latest book and drinking my coffee like I do every Sunday morning now that I know Spencer could show up at any time._

 _I was finally out of the house because I had decided to stay home yesterday and that was big mistake. All I did was sit around the house wishing that I had something to do or someone to talk to._

 _Lame!_

 _Usually I would be over Madison's house on a Saturday but we all know that's not going to happen anytime soon._

 _So as I was saying...I was sitting in the bookshop loving my book and really getting into it too when someone sits across from me. At first I didn't think one thing about it until I glanced up to grab my coffee. Spencer was sitting in the chair right across from me. I swear I think I stopped breathing._

 _Before I knew it we locked eyes on each other and I couldn't blink. I didn't want to blink._

 _Ok you're good Ashley. Just breathe and say hi to her. Start up a conversation and everything will be good._

 _"You work at Coffee Haven, right?" Of course she would be the first one to start the conversation._

 _"Uh...Umm...Yeah. You remember?" I was kind of shocked that she had remembered anything about me. She smiled big at me when I asked her that and I thought her smile was the best thing that I have ever seen. I swear I don't know how she did it but she sure made me feel so good inside._

 _"Yeah I remember how you looked when I was asking you a question. Like you were a deer caught in headlights. It was kind of cute." She's flirting! That's flirting, right? A smile spread across my face when she called me cute and for the rest of the time that we were having our conversation it never left my lips._

 _Spencer and I talked about our day and everything that you would think that someone can talk about for the first time getting to know one another. We didn't go into personal stuff but we did talk about life in general. I loved everything that came pouring out of her mouth._

 _I wanted to kiss that mouth._

 _Hold her hand._

 _Feel her body-._

 _"Ashley!" Oh shit I got lost for a second there. Oops._

 _"Oh sorry. What did you say?" I could feel my cheeks on fire from embarrassment. I tried to get my brain off of all that other stuff and back to real life._

 _"Do you work today?" Hmm, why did she want to know?_

 _"No I don't. I work the week days and then on the weekends I'm off. Unless Aiden needs me to work." Just watching her watch me made me fidget in my chair. She made me so nervous._

 _"That works out good." She was right. I needed that time to do homework and catch up with life._

 _"Yeah it does. Especially with school." I repeated my thoughts to her._

 _"Do you go to the college?" I really wish that I did too so I could be there with you and always get to have these conversations with you._

 _It's ok that I'm having these conversations in my head, right?_

 _"No. I'm actually a senior at Franklin High." Spencer looked down at her book for a second and then back up at me. Did I see a frown on her face or something? I know I can't be that much younger than her and besides what's age got to do with it._

 _"Do you go to the College?" I decided to ask her more questions. Instead of going into my life. She didn't need that drama._

 _"Yeah this is my second year there."_

 _Wow, maybe she was a little older than me. I'm sure not by much because she looked close to my age._

 _"That's cool." Right when I was about to ask Spencer about her classes my mom walks through the front door of the bookstore. Of all the bookstores in Seattle she had to come walking through the doors of this one._

 _Our eyes caught each other and for the brief second I felt exactly like I did when she kicked me out of the house. She looked at me with such disgust and it killed me inside. How could you not love your child? How could you let something as little as who I love change how you feel about me?_

 _You're supposed to love them unconditionally. You're supposed to be there for them through everything that they go through and try to help them out. No matter what._

 _Instead I get the parents who hate me for it and make me feel like I was never born._

 _I hated this so much._

 _"Are you ok Ashley?" I wish I could tell her yes and be ok but I'm not. Seeing my mom made me remember all the hurtful things she said to me._

 _"Not really Spencer. I'm going to have to end our conversation here." I stood to my feet and I looked down at her._

 _"Did I say something?" Trust me, nothing you could ever say hurt me._

 _"No, it's not you Spencer. My life is kind of complicated right now and you don't deserve my problems. It was great talking with you though."_

 _"Would you like to talk about them?" I could tell that she meant everything she just said to me. She wanted to know me and I truly appreciated that but she didn't need my drama in her life. Especially since we barely started talking with each other today._

 _"Thanks but I need to deal with this on my own." I grabbed everything I had on the table and watched Spencer stand to her feet._

 _"Well here's my number. If you ever need to talk or anything you want to get off your chest you can call. "Spencer pulled out a piece of paper and then quickly wrote down her number. I couldn't believe that she was actually writing down her number and giving it to me._

 _"Thanks." I looked down at the piece of paper and loved her writing._

 _"I'll be at the bookstore Wednesday nights. Just in case you might want to do this again." Do what again? Hangout and talk like we were doing? I definitely wanted to spend all my time with her._

 _"That sounds really good." She smiled at me and nearly made me go weak in the knees._

 _"I had fun Ashley." It made me happy to know that she liked spending time with me._

 _"Me too. So, I guess I will see you later than." I told her as I was walking out the door._

 _"Yeah. See you later." Spencer said as I was walking towards the front door._

 _I was literally on cloud nine that whole day. Nothing and no one could take that moment away from me._

It was Monday afternoon and I was already at the coffee shop waiting for Aiden to walk through the door so I could tell him everything that happened yesterday. I didn't have a chance to tell him yesterday, so now I was jumping out of my skin to tell him everything.

Of course when he walks in all he does is squash on my parade.

"I have such great news!" I yelled at him as he came in the back to put his stuff away. Aiden looked at me and then continued to put his stuff away. Acting as if it wasn't anything important to him.

"Will you please pay attention?" Sometimes I can be very impatient.

Right as I was about to spill my guts Aiden jumps in and ruins my evening.

"She has a fiancé." My smile faded and my heart broke.

Spencer was getting married and she didn't even mention it one time when we were talking.

I felt so dumb.

I sat there with my mouth open and tears on the verge from falling.

This was over before it even started.

 **(A/N** : **K1989- Oh shit you know my original account…that's awesome! Thank you very much for reading and taking the time to review! Thank you to EVERYONE who reads and reviews…I truly appreciate it! Gina32: Trust I enjoy talking with you too! It all started with our music hahaha. I hope you're doing good babe. How's work? Life? Well everyone have a great night!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**UnTouched**

Please just take a gun and put me out of my misery.

Ok I'm being overdramatic right now but I seriously cannot believe that she was already engaged with someone. Not that she can't get married but the thought that we won't be able to get to know each other better was killing me in so many ways.

I guess I'm going to have to settle with being her friend. But I don't want to be just her friend. I wanted to be more than that. I wanted to get to know all of her.

Aiden just had to kill my dreams with telling me what he found out from her friend. He couldn't come out and tell me that she was falling for me instead.

Guys suck!

xoxo

"So what else did her friend say?" I asked Aiden as we were sitting there not doing much but restocking for the next morning. It was almost time to close up so I was ready to get home and fall into despair.

"Her fiance`s name is Jason Hudson."

Was I supposed to care what his name was? I could give a crap about his name.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sorry but you asked what else she had said." He got me there. I needed to keep my mouth shut from now on.

"I'm sure you know that I don't care to know anything about him. I want to know everything about her, that's all. Even though I'm sure my chances of getting to know her are very slim now."

I walked away from Aiden and I went to the front door to lock up when she showed up. Just as I was about to turn the key I look up and Spencer is standing there with her friend knocking on the door. With one glance I had forgotten everything that Aiden had just told me and in a second she was smiling at me all over again.

Without even thinking I opened the door for the both of them and they walked in.

"Are you closing up Ashley?" I love when she says my name.

Yes.

"No. What can I get you?" She does something to me that I can't say no to her. When they both walked over to the counter I locked the door behind them and I walked over to the counter.

"Hey Ashley!" Aiden came from the back and stopped once he saw Spencer and her friend standing there.

"Oh. We have someone here? I thought we were closing up?"

I shot him a dirty look as he took the hint and kept his mouth shut. Damn, I swear I don't understand Aiden sometimes.

"Not right now. Spencer and her friend-" What was her name?

"Nicole." I looked at her as she said her name with a smile and answered my thoughts.

"Nicole." I repeated. "Wants something to drink."

"Ok. What can I get you ladies?" Aiden took their order and I just went on with cleaning the tables in the café. Aiden's words were starting to sink into my brain that Spencer was getting married and I didn't really want to get into a conversation with her right now even though that was all I wanted to do.

"How are you doing today?" I looked up and Spencer was standing there in front of me with her smile. Why did she have to be so beautiful?

"Umm, I'm ok." I looked away from her and continued to clean the tables.

"Is something wrong?" I stopped and when I looked at her this time she seemed like she was worried about me. Like she cared about how I was feeling. She was getting married to a guy so I know that she didn't give a shit about me.

"I received some bad news today so I've been trying to deal with it." Spencer's face dropped to a frown and I hated that. Frowns did not look good on the girl.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know that it's short notice but tomorrow night Nicole and I were going to go to the movies and I wanted to know if you would like to go with us." Was she asking me to go to the movies with her? Well with her and her friend but still she was asking me nonetheless.

What do I say?

"If you can't than it's totally fine. I know that its short notice but I thought you might like to hang out with us." Hell yes I would love to hang out with you!

"No that's fine. I get off of work tomorrow at 8, if that's ok?"

"Yeah that's perfect. The movie doesn't start until 9 so we could probably get something to eat before the movie."

I was literally loving the fact that she wanted to hang out with me.

Can you say Jason, who?

"Sounds good." I told her with a smile on my face and I quickly looked down at my hands because I'm sure that I was blushing and looked like an idiot at the same time.

"Ok. Call me tomorrow and I'll let you know everything that is going on." I had completely forgot that I had Spencer's number in my cell phone right now.

I think I'm going to die. Or hyperventilate. Whichever comes first?

"Ok." I finally let slip out of my mouth.

"Alright. Talk with you later." Nicole came walking over to us with Spencer's coffee in her hand and a smile on her face.

"So, movies tomorrow night?" She asked as she handed Spencer the coffee.

"Yep. Ashley wants to go." You have no idea.

"We should have a fun time." Nicole said as she wouldn't stop looking and smiling my way.

I of course was smiling at Spencer. Not that she would notice but I wasn't going to think about that right now. Instead I was going to think about the fact that I was going to go to the movies with her tomorrow night and I was going to be able to sit with her in a dark room.

Oh yeah I was about to hyperventilate.

xoxo

"Ashley's got a date. Ashley's got a date." Can you say, annoying?

"SHUT UP AIDEN!" It was Tuesday morning and I was dying already. I couldn't sleep the night before and I was just thinking about the moment that I picked up the phone and talked with her about the plans tonight.

"So why didn't you tell me ahead of time that you talked with Spencer Sunday morning? When I saw you two talking at the café last night I was shocked that she was talking to you, let alone know your name." This was true. I hadn't told Aiden about talking with Spencer or even seeing my mother in the bookstore. When he came out and told me that she was getting married I pretty much forgot everything good that had happened to me. So instead here I was getting ready for school and telling him the play by play about that morning at the bookstore.

"Sorry you threw me off guard when you came out and told me about Spencer. I pretty much didn't care about anything anymore."

"You're so sensitive." I hate men more and more because of him.

"And you're an asshole. Hmm, we're even out. As I was saying, Spencer came into the bookstore and ended up sitting in front of me as I sat there reading. I of course was shocked as hell that she wanted to sit in front of me-"

"That's because she wants you." I looked directly at him and I wanted to slap him so badly.

"Will you let me finish. Damn you're getting on my nerves this morning. ANYWAYS, we started to talk and right when I thought everything was going great my mom walked into the bookstore." Aiden sat there at the table shocked like I was when she walked in.

"Did she say anything?" Part of me wished she did.

"No she didn't. I think she thought Spencer was my girlfriend or something. As quick as she walked into the store she walked right out."

"How can your mom be like that?" I wish I knew the answer to that question. How much I would love to have our Saturday breakfast together? I guess it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"I don't know." I went back to looking at the floor and was starting to feel like crap again. I shook it off and continued with the story.

"Well after that lovely family reunion I ended up weirding out and told Spencer that I had to leave. I didn't feel like talking after that." I hated how my mom made me feel like that.

"Wow. Ashley ran out on Spencer. What did Spencer say?"

"She gave me her number." A huge smile appeared on my face and Aiden had one as well.

"Hahaha. Ashley got the number, way to go! So have you called her yet?" That's a guy for you.

"No, not yet. I'm supposed to later today. She wants to let me know everything that is going to happen tonight." I was excited!

"You excited?" Duh!

"Hell yes! I can't believe that I'm actually hanging out with the one girl I came out for. This is so crazy."

xoxo

I ended up calling Spencer after school and we talked for a little bit. She told me that she would pick me up at work and we could head over to the diner down the street for dinner.

So here I am looking at the clock and I was almost done with work. I couldn't stop thinking about how this was going to be a great night.

xoxo

"Is she here yet?" Aiden asked me as I was staring at the clock.

"She should be here." Right when I was talking Spencer came walking into the front door with Nicole and a guy.

A guy! I didn't know that there was someone else coming with us.

Oh please do not tell me that that was her fiancé. I'm so not going now!

Nope!

(A/N: So sorry for the delay everyone…there has been one thing after another this week and I'm so exhausted! Gina32-Hi babe! Like I just wrote I've had some family injuries and surgeries. Kind of been really crazy also with work. I'm sorry I've been slacking, just trying to find the time. I hope you are good and you haven't given up on me. Please take care of yourself! Xoxo)


	6. Chapter 6

**UnTouched**

I wasn't here to hang out with Spencer I was here to hang out with Nicole.

Ever since they picked me up at the cafe Spencer hasn't said much to me. On the other hand Nicole has been talking to me nonstop. Don't get me wrong she is a sweet girl and really pretty but I was really hoping to hang out and get to know Spencer better.

Instead I was there to entertain Nicole.

A petite girl, with long brown hair, and about the same height as me. If I wasn't so into Spencer I would think about talking with her.

xoxo

"So, Ashley, Spencer tells me that you hang out at the bookstore like she does?" Hmm she's been talking about me. That's a good sign, right? I sat there being nice to her fiancé as I looked back and forth between him and Spencer.

"Yeah I do. Mostly over the weekend because I'm really busy with school and work during the week." I really wish someone else would talk because I was getting tired of trying to entertain this fool with conversation.

"Yeah sometimes I can't even get Spencer to leave that place." I looked to my side as Nicole sat next to me. As I looked back across the table Jason kissed Spencer and it made me sick to my stomach.

I did not want to be there and have to see that when I was the one that wanted to be kissing Spencer.

I was so glad when our food showed up because I didn't know how much more I could stand to see them make out.

"How's your food?" Nicole asked me as I was taking a bite of my burger. Good timing.

"Sorry. I have bad timing." She asked as I smiled at her and thought she really was a cutie. As soon as I finished my bite I answered her.

"I like it. Thank you." I smiled back at her.

"Your welcome. So you and Aiden share an apartment together?" Nicole really wanted to get to know me.

"Yeah we do. He's a sweetheart. Sometimes." We both laughed at the comment.

"Yeah I believe that all guys are like that at times. Other times they just get on your last nerve." That was so true. Well with all the guys that I've dated.

"HEY!" Jason spoke up because apparently he was listening to our conversation.

Nicole laughed and I wanted to but I kept it to myself.

"Just because you like woman doesn't mean that you have to go and put the male sex down." My eyes got big and my mouth dropped.

NICOLE WAS INTO WOMEN!

That's what this whole thing is about. Why would she assume that I was too? I haven't said anything to Spencer so why would she get that idea?

AIDEN!

Ugh, he was so going to get it from me when I get home.

As soon as Jason made that comment about Nicole she was looking at my face to see what kind of expression I would make. I ignored it and went on with eating my burger.

I guess the cat was out of the bag now.

xoxo.

Spencer convinced us all to go and see Marley and Me. I had heard that it was a cute movie so I was ok with the selection. Of course Jason being the guy that he is made a comment about it.

' _It's a chick flick.'_

' _No self-respecting guy would go and see this movie.'_

How the hell does Spencer listen to this every day? If you don't like it than go home and let me enjoy my time with Spencer.

I decided to sit on the outside of all of them because I didn't know if I would be able to control myself from hitting Jason throughout the movie. So I chose to sit with Nicole next to me and Spencer next to her.

As I sat there not really knowing what to say to Nicole I decided to glance at my phone and scroll through all the pics of my best friends. Well use to be best friends that is. Do you know how hard it is to be the outcast and not have anyone who once loved you?

"Is that your girlfriend?" Nicole was leaning over towards me looking at the picture on the screen. That's what I get for looking at my phone and ignoring Nicole. Questions.

Nicole is a sweetheart and I figured it wouldn't hurt to make friends. It's not like I have many anymore.

"No. Madison WAS my best friend." I made sure to emphasize that clearly to her.

"Was?" I could tell that Nicole wanted to know as much as she could from me.

"When I told her that I was falling for a girl she freaked out and stopped talking to me. Than she did something that ruined me and my family." I stopped talking because I was on the verge of crying at that point. I swear I hate reliving everything.

"You ok Ash." Nicole touched my arm and I looked down at her hand on me. I shook it off and I nodded my head letting her know that I was ok.

"She outed me to my parents and they kicked me out of the house and pretty much told me that I wasn't their daughter anymore." Nicole's face said it all. Her jaw hung open and she looked like I did when Madison told them. If anything I was hurt that my parents thought so little of me after that.

Instead I got treated like they never had a daughter at all.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that Ashley." It was quiet for a second and then Nicole started talking again.

"So, is that why you share an apartment with Aiden?"

"Yeah pretty much. I met him when I started working at the cafe and he's had my back ever since everything went down at home. If it wasn't for him I don't really know what I would do." I put my head down and Nicole put her hand on top of mine as I had it on the armrest. I looked down at her hand and back up to her.

"Do you miss them?" Her words rang through my ears.

"Everyday." I responded back.

That was the last thing that I said to Nicole before the movie started. The whole time I sat there thinking about the events that had brought me right to this very moment sitting next to Nicole as I was falling for her best friend. If I thought about it enough it seemed like it was all a dream and I was going to wake up and be back at home in my bed. Instead it was real and very hard for me to deal with at times.

xoxo

"Ashley I'm so glad that you came with us tonight." Spencer said as I stood there a little mad that now she chooses to say something to me as if I had barely got there with them. We were standing outside about a couple of feet away from my apartment and Jason was sitting in the car with Nicole.

"Thanks for inviting me. I had fun." I had to lie because I didn't want her to know that I was upset.

"You know I think Nicole likes you." Spencer was smiling at me and I was looking towards the car where Nicole was sitting in the back waving bye to me. I smiled and waved back at her.

"She's really nice. I'm just not sure that I want to be in a relationship right now." More like I only wanted Spencer.

"Aiden did say that you were crushing on someone." Damn could he say anymore shit about my life! I was pissed now! Beyond pissed!

"Something like that." I looked at my feet. Waiting for this conversation to be over with.

"Well if that doesn't work out than I think that you and Nicole would be perfect for each other. I swear she won't stop talking about you." I couldn't believe that I was talking about this with Spencer when she was the one that I wanted to get to know. She was the one that I was crushing on.

"Well with the way things are looking right now I doubt that anything is going to be happening with me and that other girl." Understatement of the year.

"Why is that?" I swear I wish I could tell her.

"She's seeing someone else and I know that it would make things more difficult for the both of us."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But like I said Nicole is a great friend and would love to get to know you better." I hated talking about this with her.

"We'll see." Gees, I really wish she would stop trying to push us together. It will happen on its own if anything is going to happen.

I started to walk towards my apartment with so much on my mind.

"Will I see you tomorrow at the bookstore?" I had totally forgot that we had agreed on that and said that we would meet on Wednesday. More time to fall for her when I know I won't even get a chance. That's all I need.

"I should be able to make it. I'll call you if I'm not able to."

"Alright Ash. I'll talk to you later." Not only was Nicole calling me Ash but now Spencer was calling me it as well.

"Good night." I watched Spencer walk away from me to the car and I walked up to my apartment ready to kill Aiden. He was going to get a beating from me.

xoxo

"ASHLEY STOP!" Ever since I walked through the front door I have been swatting him on the arm with my purse. I could not believe that he had come out and told Nicole all that stuff about me. Did he not have any idea what she was doing while asking all these questions about me?

Never mind. Of course he didn't.

"I swear I didn't think anything about it. I thought that it would be good to get that info out there so she could tell Spencer about you. I didn't think that the girl had a thing for you." I stopped swatting him and I went straight to my room. I didn't want to deal with this anymore. I was too tired and I needed to get some sleep.

Please let sleep come fast. That's all I need is sleep. I'll be better in the morning.

Hopefully.

 **(A/N: So I've been getting some followers from my old account and it totally excites me to know you guys are still around reading like me lol.**

 **Gina32- Hey babe…everything is going good on my side but sleep is not my friend and I find myself more tired than usual. Work kicks my butt but I'm used to it. I've been listening to a lot of the songs we sent back and forth to each other and it made me think of you. How are you doing? Hows work treating you? I hope everything is good. Take care. Xoxo)**


	7. Chapter 7

**UnTouched**

That next morning I dragged my ass out of bed and was swearing to myself that I wish I didn't have to go.

I can't wait until the day that I don't have to worry about it anymore. Well until I head over to the college, but at least than I can plan out my classes and make sure I don't wake up until 10 or later.

That's what you're supposed to do in college, right?

xoxo

"Lesbian approaches." As if my day couldn't get any better I have to hear her annoying voice in the morning. I stopped and I looked directly at her. I turned to walk towards her and she started to move back and forth as if she was preparing herself for something. As if she could take me. Madison sucked at fighting and we both knew it.

"I have no problem kicking your ass! If you really want to do this right here and now I'm all for it. Is that what you want Madison?" I was toe to toe with her and I could tell that I was making her nervous. She had nothing to say now, did she?

Madison stood there with Chery by always got on my nerves but I never really said anything because Madison was my best friend.

 _Was_ being the main word there.

"Whatever Ashley just stay away from me."

"Are you afraid you're going to catch something?" I smiled a laughs surrounded us in the crowd of people watching now.

"No." She tried to sound confident in her answer. She wasn't really good at it.

"Right. What ever gets you through the day Madison?" I was not going to deal with her bullshit or even Chery's. It was time for me to start speaking up.

I walked away from the both of them and made it over to my locker before I had to get to class.

xoxo

"Miss Davies you're wanted in the office." Mrs. Taylor told me as I was sitting in the back of class just trying to get through the day.

Hmm, I wonder what they wanted me for. I grabbed my things and I made my way over to the office. As soon as I walked in I stood there looking at the ladies sitting at their desk.

Do they do anything else other than sitting at the computer?

Doubt it.

"Excuse me." I spoke up because no one was paying any attention to me as I stood there waiting for them.

One of the ladies looked up and walked over to me.

"They said that I was wanted in the office." Please, someone tell me why I was here and what they wanted.

"Yes, Miss Davies your dad is in the office with the principal." Did she just say my dad? As in the parent who said he would always have my back in life no matter what. Apparently that didn't count when it came to my sexuality.

What was he doing here?

"Do you know what's it about?" Just as she was going to respond to me the door to Mr. Palmers Office opened up and my dad came walking out with him following right behind him.

Dad looked right at me and I stood there not really knowing if I should say something or just ignore him like he did with me.

"Miss Davies your father has some important information for you. You two can use my office to talk." Was this seriously happening right now?

I walked around the counter and I made my way into the office and my dad followed right after me. I turned around and looked right at him with my arms crossed.

"How are you doing?" Now he gives a damn about me.

"Fine." I wasn't going to act like I cared what he had to say to me because I was hurting that he didn't give a damn before.

"What have you been doing?" What the hell was up with all the small talk?

"What do you want to tell me dad? Because I need to get back to class." Dad placed his hands in his pants and I knew that there was something on his mind. It had to be something big because I doubt he would be here if it wasn't.

"I miss having you at the house. Your mother has been going livid with you not around and she had went off when she saw you at the library with some girl. She wouldn't shut up about it but all I wanted was to see my little girl again. I knew that I had to come and see you so I talked with the Mr. Palmer and told him that I needed to have an important conversation with me." Don't cry! Don't show him that you wish you still had their love in your life.

"Why did you let her kick me out of the house dad?" One of the main questions that I've wanted to ask him ever since this all happened.

"You know your mother has her own way and I just went along with it." That's the biggest bullshit answer I have ever heard in my life.

"I'm your kid dad! If you didn't approve of it than you should of stepped up and said something about it. Instead you stood there and let her do all of this. You let it happen, so now you can live with it!" I left that office fast and I didn't look back at him when he called my name. I wasn't going to hear his crap when it was his fault for letting her kick me out of the house. If he gave a damn than he would have told her no and let me stay right where I was.

I found myself in the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror and I was hurting so bad. Why couldn't he just stay away from me? I was doing fine without having to deal with seeing the people who threw me out of my house.

I'm not going to let him get to me. I'm not going to fall apart.

The tears came and I felt like such a failure. I came out to be with a girl who is getting married and it makes me wonder if I should have just kept everything to myself and denied everything that Madison said about me. Everything would be good right now. I wouldn't be going through all of this pain for someone who didn't even see me the way that I saw her.

xoxo

I sat in the cafe trying to get my mind off of today and kept myself busy with the customers.

"I have a date tonight Ashley. So if you hear something don't coming running into the room." Eww he was so sick. I swear I don't understand why I dated guys before.

"Don't worry I'll be sure to stay in my little cave for the night." I went back to cleaning the counters.

"Are you doing ok?" Of course out of all the days he had to pick up on my mood today.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I didn't look at him and went back to cleaning.

Aiden didn't say anything else after that. Instead we stayed quiet for the rest of the night and I was ok with that. I seriously did not want to get into anything right now.

xoxo

"Hey Ash." Spencer greeted me as soon as I walked through the front door of the bookstore. I gave her a smile and for that second I felt ok about my day. She made me feel better in some way when I saw her. I'm just glad she wasn't here with her fiancé. That would have shut me off completely.

I looked towards Erica as she sat there behind the counter and I said hi.

"How long has she been here?" I asked Erica before I made my way over to Spencer.

"The last hour. She asked about you when she walked through the door. I told her that you wouldn't be getting here until after nine."

"Dang. Ok." I walked over to Spencer and I sat down in the chair across from her. It felt good to just sit. Today took everything out of me. I looked up at Spencer and she smiled so big at me.

This is why I came out and why I was falling for her. She was so great and I wanted her to know how she made me feel but I knew that I had to keep everything inside. I had to hold all my feelings for Spencer and never let them go because if I did that it would cause so much damage.

For the both of us.

 **(A/N: Well I posted for both stories so I feel better now hahaha. Hope you enjoy the posts!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**UnTouched**

"How long have you guys been together?" I was sitting there with Spencer and I figured that if I wanted to stay in her life than I should make an attempt at getting to know everything about her. Even if that meant getting to know about Jason.

"We've been together for a little over a year now. He asked me to marry him on our one year anniversary. I didn't think that I ever wanted to get married but I knew that there was something there. It's funny too though because my mom acts like she loves him more than me." That's really sad I thought to myself.

Hmm, is it me or did she sound hesitant when she was talking about her fiancé? Almost like she wasn't sure if she wanted to marry him in the beginning.

Nope, I was not going to get my hopes up. There was no point considering she was now telling me her wedding plans.

"So I was thinking of having pink with chocolate brown. Does that sound good?" I'm sorry but do I look like a good person to ask these questions to? Why was she involving me? Shouldn't she be talking to Nicole about this all?

I sat there with my water bottle and book sitting on my lap thinking of when I should come out and tell her that I need to get home. I was tired and with all of this talk about the wedding it was starting to bug me.

"Well I guess I should be getting home?" I started to pack my book in my bag and Spencer stood up with me.

"So soon? I thought that we were having a good time talking." Why did it seem like she didn't want me to leave? Of course I didn't want to leave but I knew that I couldn't handle listening to all of the wedding plans.

"Sorry but I have school and work tomorrow. Plus, I'm really exhausted." I looked over at Spencer and she was looking down at her magazine as if she was trying to play off that she was ok with me leaving. Something was up with her. Ever since I got here she has been clingy. Don't get me wrong I'm fine with that because that meant I got to be around her more but she wasn't acting right.

"Have you called Nicole?" She's so stalling.

"No I haven't. There wasn't that much time in my day to give her a call." I kept gathering my things and pushed in my chair.

"I think that you should definitely give her a call. She wanted to come and hang out with us today but she had to close up at her job." Spencer followed my every move and I couldn't help but think that I loved the fact that she didn't want me to leave her there.

"Yeah. I'll give her a call tomorrow and see how everything is going." I was making my way to the door and nodding towards Erica to let her know I was leaving when she kicked me out of my thoughts.

"Do you like her Ashley?" Ok I was barely getting to know her the other night. How was I supposed to know if I like her or not?

"I barely even know her Spencer and besides I'm still kind of hung up on that other girl." I had my head down to the ground and tried to ignore the fact that I was talking about her.

"Tell me about her." I couldn't leave yet. I put my bag down and sat back into my seat.

I sat across from Spencer and I thought about everything that makes me smile about her. Everything that makes me want to see her every second of the day. Just the thought of all of those things in my head brought a big smile to my face.

"She's really beautiful. She has this grace about her that makes her stand out more than any other girl I know. When she smiles it warms my heart up inside that even if I'm having a bad day it makes me happy. There's some days that I wish I could see her and be with her but know that I don't have a chance with her. Even knowing that I might not have her makes me want to still be in her life no matter what. I don't ever want to lose that with her." I finally let go of the hold that Spencer's eyes had on me and I looked down at my hands in my lap. She made me nervous.

Wow, I couldn't believe that I just shared all of that with her when it was her that I was talking about. I was doing a lot of sharing lately.

"You've really fallen for this girl huh?" That was an understatement.

"Yeah I have. She makes me feel good even though she doesn't know she's doing it."

"I'm sorry that she doesn't see what a wonderful person you are. She's dumb if she lets you walk out of her life. Maybe you should tell her." I wish I could but I can't because it would cause so much problems.

"I don't think that's an option for me anymore." I got out of my seat and I grabbed my things.

"I had fun Spencer. Thanks for inviting me." Spencer stood up from her seat and smiled her pearly whites at me and my heart skipped a beat.

"We have to do this again. I don't know what it is but I can talk to you like we've been best friends forever." She was killing me slowly with her comment's. I felt the same way about her. I wanted to share everything with her, no matter what the cost. As long as I got to be with her than I was going to continue this lie and be around her as much as I could.

xoxo

Aiden laid right next to me as I shared with him everything that happened tonight. I knew that he would listen. Apparently he loved hearing about Spencer and me.

That's a guy for you.

"You need to tell her Ash. I know you love her because I can see it all over your face. Maybe she really isn't in love with him and she is waiting for you to say something. You never know, crazier things have happened. If not, than go for Nicole. She's hot and into you. Where can you go wrong with that?"

Once again that's a guy for you. Sure Nicole was really pretty, sweet, and easy to talk to.

Hmmm. Maybe Aiden had a point there. I did get along with Nicole and we had a lot in common. It wouldn't hurt to try things out with her.

Just as I was laying there thinking my cell phone went off and I grabbed it to see that it said Nicole. Damn, that was weird. I was just talking about her and now she was calling me. Maybe she just got done talking with Spencer and wanted to give me a call.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk." Aiden got a big smile on his face and left the room. He is such a pig.

"Hey!" I glanced at the clock on the wall and it said 11:45 P.M.

So much for getting to bed early.

 **(A/N: Thank you to everyone who is still reading. Some of you know this is a remake from my older story and to some of you you're reading it for the first time. Thank you either way! Hope you enjoy**


	9. Chapter 9

**UnTouched**

When you think that everything is going to work out it tends to never to be that simple.

Like when I thought about coming out hoping that my parents and friends would be okay with it but I was wrong. Or when I thought getting to know Spencer and everything about her it would make me happy but that didn't come true. Yes I'm happy that I get to hang with her but it's not the same.

Now I have this wonderful girl in front of me and I'm afraid that it's not going to be that simple. I'm just waiting for that one bad thing to happen and I'm going to end up where I am right now. Sad and alone.

xoxo

Nicole and I talked for two hours that night talking about everything that was going on with school and our lives. She even asked me about the girl that I was falling for even though I'm sure that she wasn't really interested in knowing anything about her.

Little did she know that it was her best friend I was falling for.

I was really enjoying the fact that she wanted to talk about everything or that she cared enough to ask me. If I wasn't wrong than I think that I was liking the idea of getting to know Nicole a little bit more.

Is it wrong to want to be happy?

Is it wrong to think that I won't have a chance with Spencer?

Should I give up hope and move on with my life and try to be happy?

The way Nicole and I are getting along I think that I can have a chance at getting to know her even better.

xoxo

"So, Nicole and you have a date tonight?" Aiden and I were working at the cafe on that Friday afternoon.

Nicole and I had been talking with each other the last three nights. I was enjoying every minute that I got to talk with her. She made me laugh and I knew that that was something I haven't been doing lately. Spencer and I haven't talked at all. I wanted to hang with her at the bookstore last night but she didn't respond to my text message. Nicole told me that she has been keeping to herself lately and hasn't even talked with her that much. I thought that was really odd considering that they were best friends. I mean I would understand me and her not talking but not with Nicole.

"Yeah she is going to pick me up at the apartment tonight." I told Aiden as I was stocking the supplies in the café.

"Do you know where you are going?" I swear he would ask a play by play if he knew that I would tell him everything. I had no idea what to expect of this date tonight.

"No not really. She told me that she really wanted to hang out with me." A smile spread across my face because I could hear Nicole's voice in my head as she was telling me this on the phone last night.

"So are you getting over Spencer?" That was a really good question and if you think about it I don't think I ever will. She holds a spot in my heart that I don't know if anyone will fill.

"Spencer and I will be nothing more than just friends. So as soon as I realize that than the sooner the better. Besides Nicole is awesome and I'm really starting to like her." Aiden walked behind me and patted me on the shoulder.

"That's good because she is hot." Leave it to the guy to say that.

"Shut up Aiden! I swear that's all you think about. Where's your girlfriend Tiffany or something like that?" I could never keep track of all of them.

"Oh. Well we kind of broke it off. We weren't finding anything in common." Reason 143256 why I hate the male species.

"Other than sleeping with each other?" Yep that's basically all he could think about.

"Hey! That's not all we did." I looked back at him and I knew that that was nothing but bullshit. He knew damn well that is all they did.

"Ok fine but we talked afterwards." Eww.

"Whatever Aiden. I don't need to know all of that." Aiden laughed and we went back to working. The cafe was kind of slow so Aiden told me to pack up and leave for the night. I was glad anyways because I needed to get home and take a shower before Nicole picked me up.

I think I'm getting excited for my date.

xoxo

It was around 8:30 when Nicole showed up at the apartment. It had taken me forever to look for something cute. For some reason I was hating everything that I had in my closet. After some searching I ended up wearing a cute light sweater with a black cami underneath and a pair of low rise jeans. I put on some black heels and I wore my hair down. With the response I got from Nicole when I opened up the door I knew that I had picked the right thing.

"You look really beautiful Ashley." Nicole stood there with a flower in her hand and I couldn't help not smiling at her gesture. It has been way to long since I've gotten flowers from anyone.

"This is for you." Nicole gave me the flower and I took it and walked back into the apartment to put it in some water. Nicole followed right behind me as I watched her looking around the place.

"So, this is where you and Aiden live?" I turned around and watched her slowly walk around the living room.

"Yep. Sorry it's kind of a mess. Aiden decided to be a pig today. I lied he's always a pig." Nicole laughed at my comment and I was already loving the night.

"Should we go or would you like to just stay in and order food?" Nicole looked around one last time and I knew that she was thinking about the option I just handed her.

"How much that sounds great but I actually wanted to take you out to a restaurant." I shook my head ok and we walked out the front door.

As we were walking out to her car she started up the conversation of Spencer. Why did she have to keep bring her up? All I wanted to do is hangout with Nicole and not have to worry about Spencer even though that was all I was doing since she went M.I.A. on everyone.

"Have you heard from Spencer lately?" I was trying my hardest not to let it get to me as I knew that we were on our date.

"No I haven't. Why? Is there something wrong?" I asked because I wanted to make sure that Spencer was doing ok. I still cared about her no matter what.

"She's been really distant with me these last couple of days and I didn't know if it was something I did or what. She hasn't responded to any of my phone calls so I just wanted to know if she had called you at all." I wish she did. I was missing her voice as well.

No Ashley. You are on a date with her best friend. Someone you are starting to like, you don't need to go back to the way you were feeling about Spencer. Especially since she was already taken.

"Hmm that's weird. Maybe she just wants to be alone." We both got into the car and Nicole kept going on with the topic of Spencer. I swear if I didn't know that they were best friends I would say that Nicole had a thing for Spencer.

"That's the thing though. Spencer doesn't really act this way. She is always opened about everything with me but lately she has been stand offish and I don't know what I did." I wonder what was going on with her. Maybe I should try to attempt to call her again?

"I'm sure everything is going to be fine." I laid my hand onto Nicole's. She glanced down at our hands and then back up at me. Nicole locked our fingers together and I liked the feeling of having them together.

Nicole and I listened to music in the car and talked about our day. The date was really starting off great. As soon as we ended up at the place we got out and walked to the front of the door. Just as we were walking in Spencer and Jason were walking out. Nicole stopped right in our tracks and started up a conversation.

Such a small city we live in that we end up running into the two of them.

"Spencer!" Nicole let go of my hand and hugged Spencer. Spencer gave us her smile even though something was going on with her. I mean I didn't know her that great but something was telling me that she really didn't want to bump into the both of us.

"Hey Nikki." Spencer hugged her back and sent a smile towards me.

Jason said hi to the both of us and he seemed like he was in a great mood but the only person here that was acting cold was Spencer. I think the temp just dropped ten degrees. I stood there watching Nicole talk with Spencer as I was trying to see if she would break from her shell but I could tell that there was something wrong.

Why was she acting so weird for?

This wasn't the girl that I first met. This wasn't the girl that I fell in love with.

Where did Spencer go?

 **(A/N: It's been a long two weeks traveling and I am finally back home. Here's a chpt and there will be more to come.**

 **Enjoy!)**


End file.
